


in hot water

by floristyunho



Series: sweet sixteen [1]
Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Pining, Showers, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-09-01 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floristyunho/pseuds/floristyunho
Summary: it was becoming normal for the two of them to take showers together. almost a habit. even if he complained about it sometimes, kevin also felt a little weird when jacob was not with him.





	in hot water

kevin was already in the shower and about to wash his hair as he heard the door opening. he thought that he had locked yet he didn't give any reaction other than leaving the bottle of shampoo aside for a moment to pull the curtains slightly, enough to peek from behind them and see  jacob walking in peacefully, without even bothering to knock. it was becoming a habit of his and the main reason that kevin didn't even get startled anymore every time he heard the door open. no one else walked in on him showering. or at least for now. not that he would feel as comfortable and wouldn't protest if anyone else did it.

they had just finished practice and, as usual, everyone wanted to take a quick shower to wash the sweat off. but it was usually everyone going one by one, no one normally volunteered to shower with someone else except for little exceptions. they didn't have turns for the shower so it was decided by who reached the bathroom first and sometimes things got ugly. right now, as far as  kevin knew, it was more or less obvious that he was the one who had gotten there before the rest.

"what are you doing here?" he questioned, arched one eyebrow up even though he already knew what the answer was going to be. both because it was obvious and because he knew why jacob was doing it.

" gonna take a shower with you,"  jacob answered simply with the sweetest smile possible that was also evident in his voice. he had already  discarded his t-shirt, throwing it into the dirty laundry hamper. "seriously, kevin, every time you ask me the same question. i wonder if you know that the answer is not going to change."

kevin rolled his eyes slightly and pulled the curtains again, taking the shampoo back into his hand so he could wash his hair. "no, i'm not. but maybe i'm trying to imply to you that sometimes i want to shower alone. in private. as normal showers are meant to be." while he had his eyes closed in attempts to avoid foam getting into his eyes,  jacob had already undressed fully and joined him under the almost hot water.

the older let out a quiet sigh of relief, feeling his muscles relax because of the warmth. "i have no idea what you're talking about. there's nothing better than taking a shower with a person you're close with from time to time. and it's not like i always go in with you. sometimes i'm too lazy to give you that much special attention. sometimes i have other, more important, things to do, you know." he used the time to look at  kevin and admire his face while the boy had his eyes closed. but, of course, he wasn't just standing and staring at him, he was also cleaning himself up. with the difference that he would just constantly steal glances and smile lightly to himself.

he felt like kevin knew that he was always watching him like that. even when they weren't showering. but in moments like that when he was so close to him, he couldn't miss an opportunity such as gushing over the other's features. but there was no way kevin knew because he had never actually caught him looking. or at least that was what he thought.

it was becoming normal for the two of them to take showers together. almost a habit. even if he complained about it sometimes, kevin also felt a little weird when jacob was not with him. it was first brought up as a suggestion by him when it was just the two of them left to shower after practice and there wasn't much water left. of course, there was the option where at least one of them could wait for an hour or two until there was warm water again but they were too sweaty and gross, and sticky, and tired to even consider waiting.

after that,  jacob showered with  kevin a few more times with the classic excuse that he wanted to save water. " _ chanhee and  changmin _ _ do it all the time_," he would always reason himself while whining about wanting to be around kevin more but little did he know the two were doing everything but shower in there.  kevin decided he was going to spare him that little detail. he really appreciated the fact that jacob still had some kind of innocence in him left. or, the other possibility was that he perfectly knew what chanhee and changmin were doing but still found it reasonable to use them as an example.

at some point,  jacob admitted that he wanted to shower with  kevin just because he liked it. and, of course,  kevin had nothing against that. he was actually happy that from time to time he could spend a little more time alone with  jacob , even if that sometimes meant having to stand naked with him. it was an embarrassing thing for him to think about.

most times they weren't even talking or sharing more than two words. they just felt comfortable in each other's presence.

when  kevin finally stepped back and turned around to rinse the shampoo,  jacob snapped from his thoughts and looked away, as if getting a little startled because he didn't expect the sudden movement from the other. he realized that if he continued rubbing shampoo into his scalp, it was probably going to soak through it. without needing to say anything, they switched with  kevin after a few moments so he also could wash it off.

" i've noticed something,"  kevin mentioned after a while as he was already rubbing a sponge against his skin, thoroughly cleaning his arms and trying to erase every single trace of sweat that has ever been there. he looked at  jacob who was occupied with cleaning his own self, hesitating to return his gaze and eventually not doing it. "you always want to shower but you'd never even look at me. even if we're not showering, you're still avoiding it as much as possible."

jacob frowned lightly, yet still didn't look at  kevin . "that's not true," he denied right away. " i'm always looking at you, i don't look back at you once and you're suddenly exaggerating."

"you're only looking when  i'm not.  i know that."  jacob nibbled down on his lower lip because of the response, internally cursing at himself that he was almost close to stop doubting that kevin didn't know about that. that was only expected, though. jacob wasn't even trying to be subtle about it because he thought he would get away with it. without saying a word, he left his sponge and moved slightly towards the water to rinse his body.

kevin knitted his eyebrows and moved closer to  jacob , placing his hands on the wall on either side of the latter, making it impossible for him to not look back.

"is there a particular reason?"  kevin asked with a normal, calm voice but  jacob couldn't help but feel slightly intimidated because of the position they were in, although there really wasn't anything much to be intimidated about. he was aware that kevin already knew everything. without the need of him to explain anything further. it was painfully obvious by this point. he felt like he stopped breathing for a moment as he tried swallowing the lump in his throat.

all of the younger's assumptions that he had for such a long time were finally confirmed as he noticed how  jacob's gaze lingered over his lips. he didn't even realize that the blond wasn't the only one blushing until he felt his cheeks hot to a point that it was burning and it wasn't just because of the water and the steam that was surrounding them except all the tension in the air. he opened his mouth slightly, about to say something, but then he closed it again. he decided that saying anything about that wasn't exactly necessary at that moment.

he moved his hand to the back of  jacob's neck, his fingers brushing against his wet hair. he felt  jacob tense up even more. " what's wrong? never kissed a boy?"  he teased, seeing how the older was going through an internal battle with himself on what to do, how to react. his hands were shaking.

"no, it's not that,"  jacob mumbled out and finally moved his hands to place them on  kevin's sides, his grip a little unsure at first. "never kissed _you_."

"is that why you're so nervous, sweetheart?" a slight grin appeared on  kevin's lips even though he was so flustered that he wasn't sure if he was managing to hide it well. either way, he was well aware that he was completely see-through. right now he just wanted to seem bold just so jacob would know that he also wanted him in the exact same way. did he realize those feelings until then? maybe. he was probably hiding them even from himself. deep down inside where no one would ever know about them. but now jacob did. and he wasn't really complaining. neither of them were. because the most important thing was that they were aware of their feelings and had no second thoughts. it felt so amazing but at the same time a little scary.

jacob nodded but he was getting tired of waiting already. tired of the fact that  kevin was so close to him and knew his intentions and he still wasn't doing anything about it. he didn't want to make the first move. he didn't feel confident enough to do it, he had no idea if it's going to be disappointing or if it would live up to his expectations. but if kevin didn't have any intentions on doing it either, what if they never got such chance a second time?

the blond pulled kevin even closer to himself, a hint of hesitation still so evident in his eyes that if it weren't for everything else that was going on, the latter would have actually thought that he didn't want this. "i always feel nervous about such things," he admitted, letting out a shy giggle. "and you're so nice, it's making me even more nervous for some reason. maybe it's because even though you've known about the way i look at you all this time, you're still being nice to me instead of trying to push me away. which i'm really thankful about, don't get me wrong." he slid his hands up to the other's chest, gently grazing the tips of his fingers against it, and slightly tilted his head to the side. "sorry i'm talking so much." he giggled once again before softly pressing his lip's against kevin's.

they closed their eyes and both felt stiff at first because of how nervous they were, holding their breaths and not moving at all for a little bit. jacob was the first one to slowly start moving his lips, gradually making kevin also relax and kiss back. the older was smiling lightly against kevin's lips, slowly pulling away not long after even though he didn't get to enjoy the boy's lips against his own to the fullest. he felt like it was enough for now and he was satisfied. he nibbled down on his lower lip before reopening his eyes to look at kevin who was already gazing at him.

"that was... nice," kevin concluded after a few moments of silence.

"you mean it?" jacob's face suddenly lit up, his lips stretching into the widest smile possible. kevin adored it.

"of course." the brown-haired leaned closer and rested his forehead against jacob's, also smiling. "the water is running cold and we're not even done showering, though."

"you're gonna endure it for another minute or two, i'm suddenly feeling a little more confident and you can quickly wash up even with cooler water." jacob grinned, connecting his lips with kevin's once again and wrapping his arms tightly around him.


End file.
